Aa'ras
Aa’ras był bardzo zdziwiony, dziwiło go kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze to że jakiś obcy wszedł do ich świętego lasu i nie został zabity, co więcej, nie został nawet złapany i zakuty w kajdany. Po drugie został on przepuszczony przez straże pałacowe wprost przed oblicze królowej która wydawała się bardzo uradowana jego przybyciem. Aa’ras nigdy nie widział takiej sytuacji, może to z powodu jego wieku, był młody i żył tylko 500 lat można więc powiedzieć że jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie widział. Postanowił dowiedzieć się co nieco na temat przybysza który wszedł do al Kanna, zżerała go ciekawość na temat tego.... człowieka. Ludzi w swoim życiu widział wielu, ale tylko kilkunastu weszło do al Kanna, jeszcze mniej opuściło ten las żywcem. Aa’ras zaczął pytać, pytał wielu ale od każdego słyszał tylko że jest to bardzo ważny gość, że jest on uczonym. Nikt nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej, każdy zbywał go tym zdaniem, znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle że postać ta jest ważniejsza niż myślał. Zaczął więc krążyć po al Kanna, dryfował pośród wielkich drzew i budynków zbudowanych u ich podstawy, budynków które wyglądały tak jakby były częścią drzewa. Ktoś kto by tak powiedział nie pomyliłby się do końca, Aracos po swojej transformacji stali się bardzo przywiązani do przyrody która ich otaczała. Pomimo bycia chmurami energii budowali oni różne konstrukcje które później przyłączali do drzew i ziemii tak by te „ożywały”, wśród innych ras chodziły słuchy o tym jakoby niektóre, najstarsze drzewa w stolicach Aracosów potrafiły się przemieszczać i mówić. Jedni twierdzili że są to tylko plotki, ale inni, ci którzy wrócili cało z tych lasów wiedzieli że jest to prawda, drzewa te nazywane przez Aracosów „Panami natury” były majestatycznymi dowodami na to jak potężne potrafią być duchy mocy. Drzewa ta często służyły jako doradcy lub generałowie, posiadały one bowiem bardzo wielką wiedzę. Aa’ras cały czas krążył po lesie, ze strzępków rozmów jakie dosłyszał od strażników dowiedział się że przybysz planuje zostać w lesie 2 dni, podobno też miał coś dla królowej zrobić, ale żaden strażnik nie wiedział co, gdy tylko Aa’ras próbował podejść do pałacu strażnicy, w hełmach i fragmentach pięknie zdobionych zbroi służących Aracosom wyłącznie do ukazywania statusu, zagradzali mu drogę halabardami i oznajmiali że królowa nie życzy sobie gości. Po kilku próbach Aa’ras dał sobie spokój i wrócił do swojego domu, nadal jednak trawiła go ciekawość. Jego dom nie różnił się zbytnio od innych mieszkań Aracosów, był on wybudowany przy wielkim dębie, drzwi wykonane z metalodrzewa były wyrzeźbione w wiele fantazyjnych wzorów przypominających liście i zwierzęta. Aa’ras wszedł do środka i zawisł w powietrzu obok kominka w którym wesoło płonął ogień, Aracos od razu poczuł kojące ciepło które uspokajało i odganiało natrętne myśli. Poszybował do fotela i usiadł w nim na tyle na ile pozwalała jego duchowa forma, omiótł cały pokój wzrokiem. Nad kominkiem wisiał obraz przedstawiający bitwę z ludźmi, po jego bokach wisiały złote miecze które dostał od swojego ojca. Pozostałe ściany były zajęte przez regały z książkami, na jednym znajdowały się same w języku Aracosów, na innym tylko w języku Xar’tan, a na jeszcze innym w języku ludzi. Aa’ras lubił je czytać, lubił zgłębiać wiedzę tak jak jego pobratymcy, on jednak nie ograniczał się tylko literatury Aracos, lubił księgi Xar’tan w oprawach inkrustowanych metalami które traktowały o ich historii której cały czas poszukiwali, lubił księgi ludzi opisujące ich krwawe dzieje w których nieraz przewijała się jego rasa. Aa’ras podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł z domu licząc na to że człowiek wyszedł z pałacu, miał wyjątkowe szczęście ponieważ obcy który tak go ciekawił przechodził akurat obok jego domu. Przybysz wyglądał dziwnie nosił szatę, miał kaptur zarzucony na głowę i maskę na twarzy. Maska zaintrygowała Aa’rasa, pomyślał że w nocy mogłaby go przestraszyć, zakrywała całą twarz człowieka, miała tylko dwa okrągłe otwory na oczy ze szklanymi okularami, z przodu był też dziób ptaka zakończony metalowym wzmocnieniem. Przełamawszy pierwsze zaskoczenie przemówił do człowieka siląc się na spokój. - Witaj Panie, przepraszam za moją ciekawość, ale... czy mógłbym wiedzieć co sprowadza Cię do naszego lasu?- Aa’ras wypowiedział to zdanie szybko, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego że wymówił je w swoim ojczystym języku, szybko chciał się poprawić, ale nie zdążył. - Witaj Ar’cosie, przybyłem tu by rozmawiać z twoją królową o sprawach, o których nie powinieneś wiedzieć ponieważ są prywatne i dość skomplikowane.- odpowiedział przybysz głosem tłumionym częściowo przez maskę, co potęgowało przerażające wrażenie jakie sprawiał. Aa’rasa zdziwiło to że przybysz tak dobrze operuje jego językiem, wszyscy ludzie którzy przybywali do al Kanna i mówili w języku Aracos rozmawiali powoli i jąkali się. Było to spowodowane skomplikowaniem tego języka, przybysz jednak mówił płynnie. - Rozumiem, czy zdradzisz mi może jednak chociaż jak masz na imię?- spytał Aa’ras nie dając po sobie poznać zdziwienia. - Nazywam się Vaid, a czy ty mógłbyś mi zdradzić swoje imię?- Powiedział płynnie przybysz zwany Vaidem który przewiercał wzrokiem Aa’rasa lekko stresującego się tym spotkaniem. Myślał że przybysz okaże się jakimś mędrcem z długą brodą który nie zaszczyci go nawet wzrokiem, tym czasem Vaid mówił swobodnie, a jego głos nie wskazywał na to żeby był zbyt stary. - Ja, ja nazywam się Aa’ras, miło mi Pana poznać Panie Vaid- powiedział Aracos jednocześnie formując swojego ducha w bardziej ludzką sylwetkę i kłaniając się. Gdy wyprostował się Vaid szukał czegoś w torbie, kiedy ją otworzył można było poczuć mocny zapach wielu ziół tych znanych i całkowicie obcych Aa’rasowi. Człowiek energicznie przeszukiwał torbę i cały czas mruczał coś pod nosem, Aracos zastanawiał się co się stało i co Vaid próbuje zrobić. - Stało się coś?- zapytał cicho Aa’ras starając się nie przerywać skupienia Vaida. - Hmm... Co? A, tak tak.... zgubiłem coś, a raczej zostawiłem. Przepraszam, ale muszę wracać do pałacu.- Powiedział Vaid po czym odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem pomknął do największego drzewa w całym lesie, Aa’ras zdziwiony przez moment wodził wzrokiem za Vaidem, po chwili jednak wszedł do domu i zaczął myśleć o postaci którą przed chwilą poznał. Zastanawiał się czy go spotka, a jeśli tak to o co go spyta. Kategoria:Opowiadania